Oblique Destiny
by HaRuKi-No-KiMi
Summary: A nerd named Sakura was saved from a bunch of bullies by the perfect guy named Sasuke. They'd eventually become friends though Sakura would develop something for him.SasuxSaku
1. Meet Them

**A/N: **This is my first fic. Hope you'll like it…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is Mr. Kishimoto's property, not mine.

**Oblique Destiny**

**Chapter I: Meet Them**

'I can tell you that this day isn't a good day.'

"SPLAT!" 'See?'

The whole class burst out laughing as the poor victim wiped the sticky green liquid on her face. 'Great! Yesterday a chalk eraser now this?' The pink-haired girl sighed ignoring the sticky substance on her head and uniform together with the laughs of her classmates. She sat wearily on her chair and put down her bag.

"Oi pinky, did you enjoy our surprise?" a random girl asked. She ignored her and took off her glasses then wiped the slimes on it. After few seconds, an eraser hit her hard on the head. "Owww…" she complained and wore her glasses before turning her head to the one who had hit her. "I'm asking you if you enjoyed our surprise!" the girl reiterated. "Yeah I enjoyed it." She grinned sarcastically. "Good." The girl smirked. "Be ready for another tomorrow." Then she headed on her own seat.

'Well these are the daily events on my life. Every morning my classmates have this 'what they call 'surprise'' for me. I can't complain because they'll only dump me on the garbage can and I'm not the kind of person who's brave enough to face them.'

Their sensei entered the room and greeted them. He has a bowl cut raven hair and glistening teeth. Some of them only nodded in response while some ignored him. Rude you may say. But our pink-haired girl, being polite, returned his gesture. Her sensei's gaze fell on her.

"Oh my Kami-sama! What happened to you?" he asked the pink haired girl, pertaining to the slimes all over her. "Umm… Due to my clumsiness and lack of observation on my surroundings, I had tripped on something and fell on slimes." Lame reason. Who would believe that?

To her surprise, her sensei seemed to believe on her unbelievable reason. "Okay… you should be more alert next time." Her classmates suppressed their laughs. She only nodded in response.

'That's Gai-sensei. He's kind but kinda dense. He's one of the people who treat me normally. Too bad he's resigning tomorrow. He would be replaced by a guy named Hatake Kakashi. I haven't seen him but I wish he's not like my classmates. Well, not all students in this school bully me. I also have friends like Naruto, Sai-kun and Hinata. The bad part is—they are not in the same class with me. Anyway, it's alright because I'm kinda used to it.'

'Would you like to ask why am I bullied? According to my observations, it's because of my appearance and my hobbies. Would you like me to describe myself? Well, I have this thick eye glasses; my messy pink hair is being held in an unkempt bun; and my big forehead is being hovered by thick disheveled bangs. My uniform? Like the other girls in Konoha High, I have this white puff-sleeved blouse topped with a black tank top with the Konoha insignia on the upper left and a red ribbon at the end of the collar of the blouse. Unlike the skirts of others which is a black pleated skirt running few inches above the knee, mine runs ten inches below the knee. I just don't like those short skirts. My hobbies? Reading Harry Potter books, encyclopedias and any books that catches my interest. I'm not sporty and I don't like going out with friends or on social gatherings. In fact, I've never attended any of the social gatherings of my school. Oh! I've nearly forgot to introduce myself. I'm Haruno Sakura, 17 years old, an eleventh grader at Konoha High. Welcome to my life!'

'Today is not an ordinary day. Why? It's because today is my first day on my new school. Before, I study at Sound High but due to our family's business, we were forced to move to the Hidden Leaf Village.'

The blue-black spike haired boy got off his jet-black scooter and took off his helmet. He hanged his black yukata on his right arm, leaving him with his white polo and black pants— the Konoha High uniform for male, and slung his bag pack on his left arm. He heard squeaking sounds then turned his head to its cause. To his fright, he saw crowd of drooling and fainting girls with animated hearts popping out of their eyes. He ignored the girls and started walking off to find his room.

'Damn, why wouldn't misfortune leave me? I thought that I could have a peaceful life here in Konoha High.' He felt intent gazes on him. 'Maybe I was wrong.'

He walked briskly to avoid his new fangirls and when he sensed that he was now safe, he walked in his normal pace. 'Where the hell is my room?' He's starting to be impatient. He glanced on the paper on his hand. 'Class III-A' it says. 'Maybe I could use a little help, just not to those fangirls.' He looked for someone who could help him but stopped when he heard a conversation.

"Please Zaku-san, don't tear that, its very important." pleaded a girl's voice. He headed to the direction of the conversation and as he neared to it, he heard vicious laughs. He saw a pleading pink-haired girl who was being held by two men; a dark pink-haired girl who was glaring on the other girl; a smirking fat guy; and a not-good-looking dark-haired laughing guy who held a paper like he was about to tear it. In an instant, he already knew the situation. He's good at deciphering things and it's a talent that many are amazed of him. When the guy named Zaku made a move to tear the paper, he dropped his belongings and quickly grabbed the guy's arm which caused Zaku to face him.

"Give that to her and let her go." he spoke in his monotone voice; it was an order rather than a request. The way he said it was indeed threatening which caused Zaku to be affected by his brooding aura. Zaku smirked and dropped the paper on his arms. He threw his fist on the inky haired boy. To his surprise, the guy easily caught his fist. "Don't make me hurt you." he said. With that Zaku backed as the guy released his fist. "Ji-ro-bo, lets'-s go-o" he stammered. Together with his companions, they ran away leaving the inky guy and the pink-haired girl behind.

The girl adjusted her glasses and collected her scattered things then picked up the paper. She then approached the guy who had saved her and bowed at him. "Arigatou-gozaimasu…" she trailed off because she didn't know his name. "Sasuke" he continued. The girl straightened herself and found his face very alluring. She studied his face; the way his blue-black hair framed perfectly his fair face, the way his face emits a serene yet brooding aura, and the way his eyes look as if you would drown on his deep pools of ebony. Only one thought came out from her mind: he's an angel.

"You shouldn't let yourself be bullied." he stated cutting her from her reverie. He picked his bag and yukata then started to walk away. The pink-haired girl smiled and stared at his retreating back until it totally vanished from her sight.

Sasuke stopped walking. 'Wait! I forgot to ask the girl on where the hell is my damn room.' And he was left with no choice to find it by himself.

"Ohayou!" Their new adviser greeted. He has silver hair in weird style; his nose and mouth is being covered by a face mask and one of his eyes is covered by an eye-patch. Weird, though most of the girls on the room looked at him with a glint on their eyes.

"Today is a great day because you have a new teacher and classmate." He picked a chalk and wrote his name on the board. "I'm Hatake Kakashi and I will be your new class adviser." Most of the girls have dreamy gazes on their teacher. "And as I've said a while ago, you also have a new classmate."

He turned to the door's direction. The door swung open and it revealed a very good looking, inky-haired guy with stunning obsidian eyes. The girls had their eyes popped out from their sockets when they saw him. After a while, they burst out an ear-tearing squeal. The guy ignored them. 'Che, another bunch of annoying fangirls!' he thought and his brows knitted at the sight of drooling girls before him.

'That guy! He's Sasuke-san isn't he?' Sakura asked herself.

Kakashi gestured him to come in front of the class. "Introduce yourself and say something about you." He nodded and stepped in front of the class. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I have no intentions of telling you more about myself but there's something I would like all of you to know…" he glared at the squealing girls in front him which caused some of them to faint. "Never disturb me if it's not important and never try to annoy me." he spoke in his low and threatening voice. Majority of the boys only nodded, afraid of him while the girls only squirmed.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you're so cute!"

"I promise you wouldn't be annoyed with my company!"

"I love you Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh you're so cool! AISHTERU!"

He mentally slapped his head. 'Damn! It only made them crazier.'

"Okay Sasuke, take the seat next to Sakura." Kakashi pointed the seat next to the said girl. Sasuke looked at Sakura while the pink-haired girl seemed to be surprised. 'She's the girl on the corridor a while ago.'

_Tsuzuku…_


	2. Her Savior?

**A/N: **Hello guys!I would like to thank those who reviewed. I'm overwhelmed with your feedbacks. I've never thought that most of you would like it. I love you all!

Also, I wanted to give credit to my classmate, Justine. Thanks for helping me.

Well guys, here it is Chapter 2. Hope you'll like it. Banzai!

**Disclaimer: **How I wish I own Naruto but unfortunately, a guy named Masashi Kishimoto already owned it.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oblique Destiny**

**Chapter II: Her Savior?**

'Well, I guess this day isn't that bad because I wasn't poured by any slimy liquids, instead only water.' She glanced at the guy on her left and sighed. The fact that I'm sitting on his side makes me uncomfortable. Since yesterday when I first met him, I can't stop thinking about him and whenever I saw him, my stomach aches. Well, it's not a sign of constipation or diarrhea and I'm worried about it. Am I allergic on him? I've never read something like this on any medical books.' She adjusted her glasses and looked at her book.

"Miss Haruno" Kurenai, their chemistry teacher called. Sakura lifted her head. "Answer the problem on page 56 on the board." "Hai" she stood up and picked her book. She walked towards the board when someone extended her foot on the aisle which caused Sakura to trip. Her forehead met the solid ground and she heard some girl snicker.

"Oh Miss Haruno are you alright? What happened to you?" Kurenai asked concernedly. Sakura groaned and got herself on her feet. "Yeah, I'm alright, just tripped on something." she lied because she was afraid that if she stated the truth, they would dump her on the garbage can. Sasuke, who saw the whole incident, knitted his brows on her response. 'Why would she let herself be treated that way?'

"Okay, if you say so." Kurenai said. Sakura reached the board and wrote her answer on the problem. When she was done, she headed on her seat only to see Sasuke looking at her. She sat and ignored his gaze.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang…

Sakura brought out her bento box and was about to leave her seat when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned her head and saw her seatmate looking at her seriously. "U-Uchiha-san?" she stammered. Sasuke dragged her outside of the room. "W-where a-are we-e g-going?" she questioned, sweat dripping on the sides of her face. Sasuke ignored her and continued dragging her. When they reached the rooftop of the building, he let go of her wrist and faced her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. "What 'what's wrong with me?'?" she questioned. Sasuke sighed and leaned on the wall. Sakura tilted her head. 'What's wrong with him?'

"Why do you let them treat you like that?" Sasuke asked, looking at her intently. "Who?" she inquired. "All of them, our classmates and the seniors." Sasuke said. Sakura adjusted her glasses and sighed. "Well, I can't do anything about it."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You know, in this school, there are only two kinds of people: the bullies and the bullied. Well, I'm the bullied and I cannot do anything about it." Sakura said.

"I guess I have no other choice." Sasuke straightened himself and approached her. "If you could not do something about it, then I would." He stopped when he's in front of her. "From now on, those kinds of people would have another kind." Sakura raised a brow. "I would be the peacemaker, in short the savior of the bullied." he stated bluntly.

"S-savior?" she repeated. "Aa" he answered. "But why?" she asked. Sasuke walked pass her. "Because…" he stopped "…I don't like to see people being bullied by others…" Sakura turned her head at him while he did too. "…and it's annoying me." Sakura just stood there and pondered the things he just said.

'Really? Is he kidding?' she asked herself.

'Of course no. Remember when he saved you from the bullies? Come on, I think he's a good guy. You should be grateful because he's saving you from those bullies.' Inner Sakura said.

'Well, you have a point.' she answered to herself.

"Hey come on!" Sasuke cut her from her reverie.

"Where?" she asked

"On the cafeteria, I'm hungry." She only nodded and walked with him. 'Um well, it's better if I would have a savior just like he says. At least it's free.'

"Thank you." Sakura whispered. Sasuke heard it and nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura pecked on her father's check. "Bye chichi!"

"Bye hime." her father said and she stepped out of the car. She headed on their room and noticed something different. There were no people pestering her. She just shrugged and soon found herself in front of the door of their room. 'What would their surprise be? I just wish it's not something gross.' She opened the door and closed her eyes, ready for what would land on her head. To her surprise, she didn't felt any liquid or hard thing. She then opened her eyes only to see her classmates busy on what they are doing. 'Weird. They don't even notice I'm here.' She smiled and headed on her seat. 'Well, it's a good thing.' She saw Sasuke looking bored.

"Ohayou Uchiha-san." she greeted as she sat on her chair. He looked at her and raised a delicate brow. "Have you forgotten what I've told you yesterday?"

---

"_Uchiha-san?" _

_Sasuke looked at her. "Just call me Sasuke." _

"_Errr…"_

"_It makes me fell old." Sasuke added. Sakura giggled softly. "Okay, Sasuke. I just want to ask you if you're serious." Sasuke raised a brow. "About what?" Sakura sighed and put down the hashi. "About the whole savior thing." Sasuke smirked and stopped eating. "Do I look like a liar?" "Hey, looks can be deceiving." Sakura said. Sasuke glared at her. "Well, I mean I've already been fooled by my classmates. They pretended to be my friend only to have fun of me." Sakura looked down._

"_I wouldn't do that." Sasuke spoke. The way he said it carries sincerity and don't have hints of betrayal. Sakura lifted her head and smiled. "I'm glad that we became friends Sasuke."_

"_Aa" he said and continued eating. She grabbed her chopsticks and continued too. "Arigatou" she said. Sasuke looked at her and nodded. _

---

"Oh gomen I forgot." she blushed from embarrassment. "It's alright" he said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh it's Sakura-chan right?" a girl with long dark-blue hair and silver eyes pointed. A blonde boy with azure eyes looked to where his friend was pointing.

"Sakura-chan!!!" the blonde shouted.

The said teen turned to see her friends walking towards her. "Who's that guy she's with?" a boy with onyx eyes and hair asked. "I heard he's a transferee." the dark blue haired girl answered.

"Hello Naruto, Hinata, Sai-kun." she greeted. Hinata and Sai nodded while Naruto gave her a bear hug. "I missed you Sakura-chan." "Oh N-naruto c-can't b-breathe." Sakura choked. "Oi idiot stop suffocating ugly." Naruto released Sakura and turned to Sai.

"I'm not an idiot you bastard."

"Yeah right dead-last."

"What did you call me?"

"stupid"

"Dobe?" Sasuke spoke, causing Naruto to turn his head to the teen. "Sasuke-teme?" Naruto's eyes widened and began to water. He tackled Sasuke into a bear hug. "Teme, where have you been? I missed you so much." he said, animated tears coming out his eyes. "D-dobe g-get a-way f-from m-me." he choked while trying to pry off Naruto's arms.

"Looks like they already know each other." Sakura laughed and turned to Hinata and Sai who sweat dropped. She adjusted her glasses and coughed a little to get Naruto and Sasuke's attention. Sasuke managed to get out from Naruto's vice-grip.

"Sasuke, since you and Naruto already know each other…" she glanced at Hinata and Sai. "…I would like you to meet my other two friends. This is Hinata," she pointed the dark-blue haired girl "and this is Sai-kun." He pointed the black haired boy. "Sai-kun, Hinata, this is Sasuke, my new friend, Sasuke." Hinata smiled at him while Sai extended his hand. Sasuke took it. "It's nice to meet you Sasuke-san." Sai said with a friendly smile on his face. "Aa" was Sasuke's response.

"Hey! Sai you look like Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke glared at him. "I don't look like him you dobe." Sasuke said. "Don't call me that you bastard." Naruto said.

Sakura sweat dropped at the sight before her. "Oh you guys had already eaten lunch?" she asked. The three shook their heads. "Great! We're about to eat. Mind if you join us?"

"Sure." and they headed to the cafeteria with Naruto and Sasuke bickering around.

_Tsuzuku… _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Gomen for the short chapters but I'd try to make it longer next time. I would update as soon as I can. I promise that guys but also promise me that you'll review. Ok until next time. Ja!


	3. Soccer Crisis

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm back. Well, as I have promised, I made this chapter longer. Actually, I'm on the process of thinking an ending for this fic. Hey! It doesn't mean that it's near the end. I actually have plotted some chapters and as I presume, it may take more than ten chapters. Well, it depends on my mood and also, your requests.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oblique Destiny**

**Chapter III: Soccer Crisis**

Sakura closed her locker and sighed heavily. Her most hated subject had given her a great problem. Their PE is soccer. Oh how much she loathes that sport. She nearly had a trauma on a soccer ball. When she was in junior high, her classmates joined her on their school's soccer team. They played against other schools with her even though she doesn't know how to play the said game. During the play, she was frozen on the spot and she doesn't even know what to do. She was only standing in the middle of a heated soccer game and when one of her teammates passed the ball to her, she dodged it which caused the audience to burst out laughing. That was indeed the most embarrassing moment of her life. Now, here it goes again. That game which caused her too much embarrassment is their PE. She went on their school's quadrangle and seated herself on a wooden bench. She watched her classmates play soccer.

"Lucky them, they are good at that sport." she mumbled to herself, her gaze fixed on the game.

"Spacing out again huh ugly?" She almost jumped when she heard the voice. She turned to the guy who said it.

"Hello ugly." he said and sat beside her. "You almost gave me a heart attack Sai-kun!" she exclaimed. "Not my fault that you're the kind of person who's easy to surprise." he replied, grinning. "Yeah right." she adjusted her glasses and continued to watch the game.

'If I'm not good at that sport then I should ask somebody to teach me. Well, who among my friends are good at soccer? Hmm… Let's see… Naruto? Nah, he's so unruly I won't even learn a thing at him. Hinata? I think she's just like me. Sasuke? I don't even know if he plays soccer. Sai-kun? Wait! Sai-kun's a varsity player in the school's soccer team right?' She turned to Sai who's watching the game silently.

"Sai-kun?" she asked. Sai looked at her. "Yeah?"

"You're a soccer player right?" he nodded. "Why?" he asked. "Can you teach me how to play soccer?" Sakura requested. "Gomen Sakura but I'm currently researching on my thesis. I cannot teach you." he said. Sakura looked disappointed. "But you can borrow my soccer ball if you want to practice." he offered. Sakura looked at him. "Okay, I guess, I'll have to learn it myself." she said with a smile. "I'm really sorry Sakura."

"Iyo Sai-kun. I can handle it." she grinned. "Okay, I'll bring my soccer ball tomorrow." Sai said. "Okay thanks."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful morning. Sakura got up from her bed and took a quick shower. She brushed her teeth and got out of the bathroom. She opened her closet and took out a pair of orange jogging pants and yellow turtle neck, zip-up sweater with green polka dots. She wore her glasses and arranged her messy hair in a high ponytail. She grabbed the soccer ball that Sai lent her and a book about soccer that she borrowed in their library. She then got out of her room and went downstairs.

"Honey its only 7:30 and you don't have classes. Where are you going?" her mother asked. "I'm gonna practice soccer for our practical in PE haha." she grabbed a toasted bread on their dining table. Her mother, Machiko, turned to her. "Soccer?" she reiterated. Sakura nodded and nibbled the toasted bread. "As far as I can remember, you have a bad experience on that sport." Sakura drank the milk and nodded. "Well, I can still practice for at least get a score on our PE." Machiko nodded and continued cooking. Sakura swallowed the remaining bread. "Bye haha." She kissed her mother and rode on her bike.

She went to the park near their house. "Great! There are few people here." she thought. She headed on the soccer field and parked her bike on a nearby spot. She grabbed the book and the ball on the bike's basket and headed on a bench. She sat and bent down to tighten the laces of her sneakers. She then straightened herself and opened the book. After reading and memorizing some rules on soccer, she grabbed the ball and dropped it on the grass field. "Okay, here goes nothing." she mumbled and kicked the ball towards the net.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was wandering around his new surroundings. He walked along the park with his hands stuffed on his pockets. 'This place is far much better than Oto.' he thought and continued to walk while watching the sakura petals dance around him.

It's been two weeks since they had moved to Konohagakure. His first impression of the place was just like Otogakure or even worse. To his surprise, the place was very peaceful and beautiful, very opposite to Oto. He relished the sight of cherry trees around the park and the green grasses which swayed with the gentle breeze.

He decided to take a small apartment to live independently. He just wanted some privacy and besides, he's already on the legal age so his parents agreed with his decision. He promised his parents that he would visit them once a week. His apartment was close to his school so he doesn't have any problem albeit sometimes, he prefers to use his scooter than to walk.

He spotted when he saw a familiar pink-haired girl on the soccer field. He walked nearer to her and heard her rants. He smirked and watched her kick the ball.

"This is easier then I've thought!" she said to herself while kicking the ball. "All you have to do is to kick this ball towards the net." she said between pants. "Hell! Who invented this stupid game! No thrill!" she exclaimed and kicked the ball towards the net. She panted and rested her hands her knees.

"Yeah it's easy if you have no opponent."

She stiffened and turned her head to the one who spoke.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked and approached her. "What are you doing here?" she asked while Sasuke picked the ball. "Well, I'm just walking around when I heard you." He said and played the ball with his knees. Sakura flushed. "Am I that loud?" she asked while watching Sasuke. "Yeah, I thought you're talking to someone." Sakura's face reddened and then she adjusted her glasses. "You know, you should play soccer with someone if you're practicing it." Sasuke said while playing the ball. "I asked Sai-kun but he said he's busy and I cannot ask Naruto because he's so unruly and I couldn't learn something if he teaches me." Sasuke caught the ball with his right hand and turned to her. "Then why didn't you ask me?" Sakura shrugged. "I didn't know you're good at soccer." she said.

"You never asked." Then he kicked the ball towards the net. Sakura's eyes widened. He had managed to get the ball on the net with just one kick while it took her five consecutive kicks to get the ball there. Sasuke walked towards the net and picked the ball. He then kicked it towards Sakura. She looked at the ball in front her and raised a brow. "What are you waiting for? You don't want me to teach you?" Sasuke asked. "You're going to teach me?" Sakura asked expectantly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What else do you think?" Sakura blushed. "O-okay" she kicked the ball. "Here I go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura plopped on her bed and didn't even mind to change because she's really tired. She took off her glasses and placed on the nightstand. She closed her eyes and tried to find some sleep. Her mind drifted to her soccer practice earlier.

---

"_What Sakura? You're tired already?" Sasuke asked mockingly. Sakura growled and kicked the ball harder towards the net. He easily blocked it and returned the ball to Sakura. She fell on her knees and panted. Sasuke snickered and Sakura glared at him. "You're so unfair! You should hold back a bit because I'm an amateur!" she exclaimed. Sasuke suppressed his laugh and approached Sakura. "I guess you don't even know how to play other sports." Sakura nodded calmly "Okay, I'll teach you every Saturdays." Sasuke offered his hand to her. She took it and he helped her get up. Sakura once again saw his handsome face. She felt butterflies on her stomach and the heat rising on her cheeks. She immediately averted her gaze from him and walked towards the bench._

'_What's that feeling?' she asked herself as she sat on the bench._

_Sasuke was startled with her move but only shrugged. "Okay, we'll have a break." He said and sat beside Sakura. She opened the canteen and drank while Sasuke did the same too. Then a thought raided her brain. She immediately withdrew the canteen from her mouth and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke?" she asked. The said teen looked at her and putted down his refreshment. "You're good at soccer. Why don't you join the school's soccer team?" she asked. _

_Sasuke sighed and watched the sakura petals falling. "You know I had a bad experience about that." he said. Sakura looked down. 'I'm not the only one who had a bad experience with soccer.' She glanced at Sasuke and felt sorry. 'Maybe his experience was worse than me.' She suddenly felt guilty for opening the topic but her innerself pushed her to ask him further. _

"_What happened?" those words suddenly slipped from her mouth and her eyes widened in realization. Sasuke looked at her while Sakura froze. 'Damn! It's your fault.' She blamed inner Sakura. 'No it's our fault.' Inner Sakura replied. The next thing that happened was unexpected. Sasuke sighed and didn't seem to be angry on Sakura for pushing him harder on the topic. Inner Sakura exhaled in relief. _

"_Well, it happened when I was in my Junior High." He started. Sakura gulped while Inner Sakura prepared dozens of tissues for the dramatic part of his bad experience. "I joined our school's soccer team." Inner Sakura bit the imaginary tissue. "I became famous on our school and…" Inner Sakura has readied her imaginary tears on the corner of her eyes. "One day when I came out of the classroom…" Inner Sakura sniffled. "My eyes widened in fear as I saw the sight before me…" Inner Sakura bit the tissue harder. "I…" Sasuke looked horrified. "I saw crowd of fangirls drooling while staring at me with glints on their eyes." _

_Sakura fell from the bench animatedly while inner Sakura had accidentally swallowed the imaginary tissue. _

"_Sakura are you okay?" he asked concernedly. Sakura returned to sit on the bench and scratched her head. "Yeah I'm okay." She said sheepishly. 'I should ask you if you're okay.' Inner Sakura choked. _

---

Sakura laughed at the memory. "He's so funny." she said to herself. "I've never thought that his greatest fear is his fangirls." she chuckled and hugged her pillow. Then a sight of his face popped on her mind. She blushed at the sight and tried to get rid of that image. 'Whenever I look at his face…' she closed her eyes. 'I always feel this stupid feeling in my stomach.' She sighed deeply and sooner she drifted to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks passed and Sakura was able to improve with the help of Sasuke. Today, she was about to face her fear. She gulped at the sight of her confident classmates playing on the field. She felt a hand tapped her shoulders. She turned to see Sasuke. "Sasuke" she acknowledged. "Sakura don't be nervous. You can do it. Always keep in mind what I've taught you." He said and Sakura nodded. "Thanks Sasuke."

Then their PE teacher whistled and announced that the first game was over.

"Okay, next teams enter!" Anko, their PE teacher exclaimed.

Sasuke went to Anko and so as the representative of their opponent. "Head or tail?" Anko asked. The opponent chose the tail and Sasuke chose the head. Anko flipped the coin and it landed on the back of her hand. The head won.

"Okay! Team C got the ball!" their PE teacher announced.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at the score. 9-3. their team was on the lead. Almost all of their team's score was made by Sasuke. Her nervousness vanished and she had done well during the first half of the game. She emptied the canteen and adjusted her glasses. The 15-minute break was almost over. She stood up and saw Sasuke walking towards her with a smirk on his face.

"Sakura you did well." Sasuke tapped her on the shoulders. Sakura smiled and nodded.

Anko blew her whistle and the second half of the game started.

Sasuke got the ball and kicked the ball towards the opponent's goal. Two of their opponent's rushed towards him. He smirked when they tried to steal the ball from him. He quickly turned around and passed the ball to Sakura. All of her teammate's eyes turned to her. She was the only one who doesn't have guard. Sakura kicked the ball towards the opponent's goal. One opponent tried to block her but she ran faster. She was ready to kick the ball on the side of the goal when the goal keeper blocked her way. She was ready to kick the ball to the right and the goal keeper also moved to the right. She smirked and quickly turned around and kicked the ball to the left swiftly. Their eyes widened.

She got the ball to the opponent's goal.

Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura who only smiled at him. "'told you. You can do it." He said and the silence was broke with a loud cheer.

---

_Sakura kicked the ball towards the goal. Sasuke kicked it back to her. She fell on her knees and used her arms for support. She panted heavily as Sasuke approached her. _

"_If you want" he started and sat so that she's on his eye level. "I can teach you some techniques of my own." Sakura lifted her head. "If you only want." He added then straightened himself and pocketed his hands. _

"_Of course I want!" she exclaimed and quickly got to her feet. He sweat dropped on her sudden action. _

"_Sasuke! What are you waiting for? Let's get this started!" Sasuke smirked and picked the ball. "Let's exchange places so that I can demonstrate it to you." He gestured her to the goal. She nodded and walked in front of the goal. Sasuke kicked the ball towards the goal and Sakura blocked him. He smirked. He made a move to kick the ball to the right and Sakura also turned right. She was startled when he suddenly turned around and quickly kicked the ball towards the net on the other side. _

"_Sugoi" she whispered, amazed by his move. "I call it fake kick. You'd just pretend to kick the ball on one side then make a swift move to kick it on the other side of the goal." He stated and Sakura nodded. "Okay your turn." He said and kicked the ball to Sakura. _

"_I…" she looked at him. "I think I cannot do it Sasuke. It's so complicated" Sasuke shook his head and approached her. "You can do it Sakura. I know you can." She raised a brow. "You can do it if only you believe on yourself. Don't let nervousness and negative thoughts get you. Just do your best." Sakura nodded. "Thank you Sasuke." She said and smiled. "You're always welcome Sakura."_

---

Sasuke glanced at the score. 15-5 he smirked when he saw the remaining minutes. 'Only 1 minute left.' He thought as he kicked the ball towards the opponent's goal.

The game went as expected and their team won. For Sasuke it's no big deal because he's used to it but for Sakura— it's the best game she ever had. The pink-haired girl approached Sasuke with a big triumphant grin. "I told you, you can do it." He smirked and ruffled Sakura's pink bangs. She laughed and adjusted her glasses. "I couldn't do it without you Sasuke. Thanks." A smile made its way on Sasuke. Sakura was surprised because it's the first time she ever saw Sasuke smile. It only shows that he's happy to help her.

"So are you ready to treat me lunch?" he joked. "What?! Who said that I'll treat you lunch?" she asked and Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"I did." He said.

Then they made their way to the school's cafeteria.

_Tsuzuku…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Ah a longer one! Sorry if I suck on the soccer part. I personally don't know how to play that game so it became hard for me to express my ideas but with the help of some researches, I was able to finish it. Oh! I almost forgot… Guys please read my latest fic, **What She Really Means**. And also, please review. I always love to read your reviews guys. It inspires me to write more. Okay, ja ne!


	4. Secret Revealed

**A/N: **I would like to apologize for the wrong grammars on the past chapters. Well, I haven't had checked it before posting. My classmate, Jeannica, had informed me of my wrong grammars. Well, I would like to thank her for letting me know my mistakes. Also, it's only now that I have noticed that the first chapter was kinda weird. The part where Kakashi was said to be a new teacher but then he had already knew Sakura's name. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience though I will try my best to improve this fic; besides I'm only an amateur. He he he… By the way, you may find this fic too naïve or kinda funny. Well, I'm on the process of adding some twists and turns for the improvement of this fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oblique Destiny**

**Chapter IV: Secret Revealed**

She watched him. The way his long dark-brown hair swayed with each of his moves; the way his silver eyes contained determination on winning the game; the way he hit the tennis ball so gracefully, these are some of the reasons that made her fell for him. Since the first time she laid eyes on him, she already fell in love with him. He is indeed her greatest weakness. Every time she sees him, her knees buckle and she cannot move. Every time he passes by in front of her, her throat dries and she cannot utter any word. Even if he's her friend's cousin, she never got to have the courage to talk to him. Probably because he's one of the most popular people in Konoha High and she— famous but on a different way, the school's favorite nerdy.

She sighed and adjusted her glasses, gaze never leaving her crush. 'How can he ever know my name if I doesn't talk to him?' she asked herself. "Duh? Of course he knows your name because you're Hinata's friend.' Her inner counterpart said in a matter-of-factly tone. 'Yeah right but our first encounter was not that good. Remember?'

---

_The cafeteria was indeed a busy place._

_Sakura had a tray on her hands and she's looking for a vacant seat. She spotted a vacant but the occupants were Zaku and his friends. 'Oh! Not with them!' Inner Sakura exclaimed. 'They'll only make our food gross.' _

_She remembered the time when they invited her to eat lunch with. They had put vinegar and soy sauce on her lasagna. She had puked due to the taste of the food. 'Better keep off from them, just not to spoil my stomach.' She thought as she walked._

_Actually, she wasn't looking on her way that she bumped on someone. The worst thing is__— she had spilled her food on the person's clothes. 'Oh my Kami-sama! Please help us.' Inner Sakura prayed as outer Sakura was shocked on what happened. The guy looked at his stained uniform and to Sakura. She caught his gaze and made an unexpected move._

_She fell on her knees and apologized. "Please forgive me." She bowed and pleaded. The brown-haired guy before her walked closer towards her spot._

"_It's okay. Stand up." He said. She lifted her head to see his face. "Come on." He extended his hand for her. She suddenly got on to her feet and ran as fast as she could. _

_The people on the cafeteria exchanged looks before bursting out in a loud laugh. "Weird." The guy thought and shrugged._

_---_

'It's really embarrassing, you know?' Inner Sakura said. 'I know but… I don't actually even know why I ran away. It's just when I saw his features… well…' Inner sakura rolled her eyes. 'When you first saw him, you already fell for him?'

"I think so" She sighed. "I wish I can be closer to him."

"To who?"

Her eyes widened as she felt a presence moving closer to her.

"Sasuke?"

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost." He spoke in his monotone voice and sat on her side. She shook her head. "Well it's just… How long have you been there?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Quite a while." He answered. "Well, I've heard you talking to yourself. You're talking about someone who you want to be closer to right?"

Her verdant orbs widened.

"And that someone, I presume, is that Hyuuga." He looked at her and saw her surprised expression.

His next words knocked her.

"You like him."

She blushed and felt sweat dripping on the sides of her face. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came. 'Come on Sakura, say something! Shannaro! Don't let our greatest secret be revealed!' Inner Sakura said.

She bit her lower lip as Sasuke stared at her with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry Sakura. I wouldn't tell anyone if that's what you're afraid of."

She shook her face. "No Sasuke, it's just that… ummm… You're getting the wrong idea."

"Pfft… you're not good at lying Sakura." He smirked and stood up from his seat.

"Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret." He said before walking away.

When he's out of her sight, she whispered something in the air. "Okay Sasuke, I trust in you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class, before I would dismiss you I would like to inform you all that there would be a Christmas Ball next week. All of you should attend." Kakashi announced.

The girls squealed in delight. Most of them shot a flirtatious look at Sasuke. The said teen, on the other hand, has an own world. He only stared at the snow-covered scenery outside. Like Sasuke, Sakura also doesn't seem to care. Her eyes and mind were all set on the book on her hands. She's reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

"And also, Sakura," Kakashi called out for her attention. The said pink-haired teen averted her gaze from the book and lifted her head when she heard her name. "I've heard from some faculty that you had never attended any of the school's parties." The pink-haired teen nodded nervously. "Why is that?"

"Coz nobody would dare to dance with her, how poor!"

"Yep, and besides she doesn't suit there."

Then most of the students started laughing. Sasuke looked at Sakura concernedly but she doesn't like affected by their rants.

"Silence!" Kakashi ordered and soon the class kept quiet. He then looked at Sakura.

"Sensei… it's just that…" She raked her brain for an excuse. 'Damn it! What should I say?' She asked her inner counterpart. 'I dunno. Just tell him that we hate parties and we'd rather lock ourselves in our room and read _Reader's Digest _or watch _Discovery Channel_ the whole day.'

"Yes Sakura? What's your reason again?" Kakashi cut off her conversation with her innerself.

"I… I just don't like going to parties." She said honestly.

"Sakura. If before your past advisers had allowed this to happen; now I won't." Kakashi gave her a serious look. "You should attend the party or take the consequence."

Sakura adjusted her glasses and bit her lower lip anxiously. 'This is what I'm afraid to happen.' Inner Sakura spoke. 'Gai-sensei is too naïve and so easy to fool with our lousy excuses; but Kakashi-sensei is different.'

"I do hope you'd come Sakura." He gave her one last look.

"Okay class dismissed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She trudged along the corridor with angst written all over her face. 'We're dead.' Inner Sakura spoke, pulling some strands of her hair nervously. 'We're so dead…What would we do now?! What?!'

'Could you please stop freaking out? I'm trying my best not to worry about that stupid ball.' Outer Sakura sighed exasperatedly. 'Then, what would we do? Attend that stupid ball?' Inner Sakura asked. 'Well… I… I really dunno. Maybe I should take the consequence.'

'Are you insane? Did you saw his look a while ago? He's dead serious. What if he'll make us do impossible things like lassoing the moon or make us do dirty jobs like buying his favorite Icha Icha Paradise?' Inner Sakura asked anxiously.

Outer Sakura swallowed the lump on her throat. 'Can… can he do that?' She asked her inner counterpart uneasily. 'Well we would never know. We don't know him at all. What if he's so cruel and gives harsh punishments on those who don't follow him?' Inner Sakura asked grimly.

Outer Sakura scratched her head, irritated. 'So, if you don't like to take the consequence, we'll have to attend. And, if we'd go to that ball, we'll surely humiliate ourselves.' Sakura said to her inner counterpart. 'That means that whatever choice we'll take, we would still end up getting into ruckus.' Outer Sakura thought.

"Sakura!"

'Uh-oh…' Inner Sakura managed to utter. Outer Sakura's eyes widened when she heard that voice. She courageously turned her head to the one who had called her.

"Tayuya-san." She had managed to greet her pleasantly. "Uh… is there any problem?" She saw an odd glint on her eyes. 'Something's going to happen.' Inner Sakura spoke gloomily.

Tayuya smiled at her– a very, very, dangerous smile. "Sakura, I've heard that Kakashi-sensei had ordered you to attend the Christmas ball."

'News sure does spread fast, aren't they?' Inner Sakura spoke. 'Yeah, they sure do.' Outer Sakura agreed.

"We wanted to help you prepare for the Christmas ball." Sakura's eyes widened. "Uh… what?" she asked, not believing her ears.

The dark-pink haired girl in front of her sighed. "Well, Sakura… we've realized that we're so cruel to you ever since we first saw you…" She stopped and stared at her puzzled expression. Then she continued. "Now, we want to correct all our mistakes and help you look well on the Christmas ball." Tayuya gave her a smile.

'Don't fall for it Sakura! It's just a trap. They'll surely want to humiliate you again in front of many people!' Inner Sakura exclaimed.

Outer Sakura bit her lip and adjusted her glasses anxiously. Tayuya saw a slight hint of hesitation on her moves. "We're not doing this to degrade you Sakura if that's what you're thinking."

"Uh… Tayuya-san… you're getting the wrong end of the stick! It's just that…" she raked her brain for an excuse. 'You've just got us into this.' Inner Sakura said ominously. 'Now we're dead.' Inner Sakura fainted exaggeratedly.

"No need to explain Sakura. Well, we're not forcing you." Tayuya said disappointedly. "Okay, Ja mata." Sakura saw her disappointment as Tayuya turned to leave. 'I had just disappointed her.' She told Inner Sakura but she's still unconscious.

She bit her lower lip as she looked at Tayuya's retreating back. She then made a choice.

"Chotto matte kudasai!" She exclaimed and went towards her spot.

Tayuya halted and turned to Sakura.

"Okay, I accept your help."

Tayuya's face brightened. "We'll promise to make you look your best!"

Sakura managed to smile and thank her.

_Tsuzuku…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The next chapter would be a surprise. Anyway, I cannot assure you that I'll update sooner coz I'm busy working with our investigatory project. Our school's science fair's nearing. But, I'll promise to update as soon as I can. Well, gotta do my assignments. Ja mata!


	5. Brother

**A/N: **This chapter focuses on Sasuke's life and his sufferings XD. Warning: The following contains humor and crackness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oblique Destiny**

**Chapter V: Brother**

"He would surely be surprised." A man with onyx orbs and obsidian hair tied in a loose ponytail muttered to himself as he drove along the snow-covered roads of Konoha. 'This would be great.' A smirk made its way on his lips at the thought.

He then turned right and halted in front a small house. He got off his black Ferrari and adjusted his scarlet scarf to get some warmth. He then approached the gates of the house and read its number.

'It's the house right.' He thought and extended his arm to push the doorbell. First push– no response; second– still, none; 'Maybe he's sleeping. Better wake him up.'

He rang the doorbell continuously. 'Now, let's see if you wouldn't still come out.' He thought and cruelly rang the doorbell unceasingly with a vicious smirk on his face.

The door swung open and a young man with a very annoyed façade came out.

"What the hell is your prob–" the young man dropped off his statement. His very irritated expression changed to an impassive one as he looked at the man before him.

"Hey bro! What's up?" The taller man greeted with a smirk on his face.

"Itachi?" the shorter man asked with a startled look on his face. "Why are you here?"

"Could we talk about that inside the house? It's getting cold out here you know." Itachi said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Okay." He uttered as he opened the gates of his abode to let his brother enter. 'I smell something fishy about this sudden appearance of yours Itachi.' He thought as his brother entered the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?!"

The pink-haired girl took away her ear from the phone and closed her eyes due to her friend's loud voice. She then brought the phone to her mouth to speak. "Could you please stop over reacting Naruto? And please, lower the volume of your voice. It's damaging my ear drums."

"Oh! Gomen Sakura-chan. It's that… why the hell have you agreed with Tayuya-sempai's offer? They would just surely make you look funny." Naruto said on the other line.

"Well… d'you think they'll do that?" she asked.

"I think so." Naruto replied.

"I… I dunno. Well, I think Tayuya-san and their friends really want to apologize to me. She hasn't forced me to accept her offer. I really think they're sincere…" she said and adjusted her glasses. She heard Naruto sigh on the other line.

"I really don't know Sakura-chan… but I really have a bad feeling about that offer of Tayuya-sempai." Naruto spoke.

"Thank you Naruto for your concern. I really appreciated it. Well, I cannot do anything about it because I've already accepted their offer… I just wish your premonition wouldn't happen…"

"I hope so. Okay Sakura-chan, just call me whenever you like and needed huh? I'll be there. Promise…" Naruto said on the other line.

"Thank you Naruto. You're the best!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi plopped on the couch. He then studied the house. Sasuke, on the other hand, sat opposite to his brother. He had a scowl on his face.

'Itachi. This should better be good.' He thought to himself.

"The house is nice." Itachi complimented then turned to Sasuke. "It's small but clean and cozy."

His brother's intent gaze on him never left as he continued to rant on how 'cute' his apartment was. Itachi stood up from the couch, completely ignoring his brother's intent gaze on him, and started scrutinizing every corner of the house.

"You know, you really have inherited Haha's Obsessive Compulsive Disorder ah!" he joked as he saw how clean and well-ordered his little brother's house was.

Sasuke stared at him like he hadn't heard him at all. "Tell me Itachi, what are you doing here?" he changed the topic.

His brother looked at him with a very dangerous grin on his face. "Because I missed my dearest little brother! And I wanted to stay here as long as I want." He exclaimed in ecstasy.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke's voice rang all over the house.

"You heard me right little brother…" he nodded at Sasuke. "I would be staying here and you cannot do anything about it. I've already informed Haha and Chichi about this and they have agreed." His grin changed into a mocking smirk.

"Isn't it great?!" He clasped his hands and sighed dreamily. "We'll be together again my little brother. We'll be able to play our favorite doll house again like when we we're younger! Oh! I've brought it so we can play…" He brought out a pink doll house from his bag. He then brought out two dolls. "I'll have Mimi-chan." He picked the red-haired doll. "You can have Pitchy-chan if you want… I just don't like her coz she's a fatty."

He then looked at his brother.

"Uh-oh!" he uttered when he saw his brother– already unconscious. "I think I've over done it…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura entered the room. She approached her chair and caught a glimpse of Sasuke. She adjusted her glasses and noticed that something is different on his face.

"Ohayo Sasuke," she greeted and seated herself on her chair. The said teen looked at her wearily.

"You look… tired." She said unsurely. She really doesn't know how to describe him now. He used to be very handsome and brooding. Well, now… he's still handsome but something's wrong with his face. Is he annoyed? Not really… He would have knitted brows if he's annoyed. Lonely? Does Uchiha Sasuke know how to be lonely? Well, if he does, he surely wouldn't let anyone see it and besides he doesn't look one. Tired. That's the best way to describe him now. Look at those eye bags. That's one proof that he's exhausted. Also those droopy eyes… Think you'll have that if you're not tired? Also, his hair sure looks disheveled. He really is tired.

Sasuke averted his droopy gaze from her to the window beside him.

'I think he hasn't heard us.' Inner Sakura said. 'I think so…' Outer Sakura thought and shrugged. She then brought out her books from her bag. 'Oh well. I think he's not in his self today…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke trudged along the school's quadrangle. He preferred to be alone for the mean time because he's really not in the mood to have a companion right now. There were no people on the quadrangle right now so he chose to stay there. He then spotted a bench and decided to seat.

'I really wanna sleep right now.' He thought. 'I haven't got any sleep because of Itachi.' He leaned on the bench and closed his eyes. 'He stole my bed which forced me to sleep on the floor… That damn weasel! I really wish he hadn't come back at all.'

'I think he's really insane. He even brought that stupid doll house and forces me to play with him! Maybe I had played it when I was four years old… That's because I was so young back then that he had even tried to make me a gay or something…' he shivered at the thought. 'Good thing Chichi had scolded him for letting me play those scary toys.'

"Ototou!"

'I think I'm going insane! Even in my thoughts I could hear Itachi's voice.' He thought.

"Bro!"

Sasuke immediately opened his eyes and turned his head to the one who had called him. His eyes widened.

"Oh no! For real?!"

Itachi waved at him through the fences of the school. "Little bro I brought you lunch!" he exclaimed and brought out a bento box wrapped in a pink cloth.

Sasuke shook his head gloomily and put his right hand on his forehead. "I think I'm gonna be insane…"

With that, he fainted on the solid ground.

_Tsuzuku…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Know what, I'm really changing this fic's genre. I just can't help to add some cracky parts :b Next chapter would focus on the Christmas Ball. Well that's it for now. Ja!


	6. The Ball

**A/N**:I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews. I really appreciate it :D Also, this chapter is dedicated to my dearest brother, Paolo. XD

**Disclaimer:** If I do own Naruto, I wouldn't make Itachi an antagonist :P

**------**

**Oblique Destiny**

**Chapter VI: The Ball**

Sakura walked on the school's corridor. She was supposed to eat lunch with Sasuke but he's not in the mood to eat. 'He's really weird this day.' Inner Sakura said.

'Yep.' Sakura nodded and went to a classroom to ask Hinata or Naruto to eat lunch with. She peeked on the door but hadn't seen any blonde boy or a dark-blue haired girl. She scratched the back of her head and decided to leave and eat by herself.

While walking towards the canteen, she spotted her dark-blue haired friend.

"Hinata!" she called out. The said teen turned her head to the pink-haired girl who's running towards her spot.

"Just in time Sakura-chan, can I ask you a favor?" Hinata asked and Sakura took notice of the bento box wrapped in a blue cloth she's holding.

Sakura nodded. "Sure. Anything."

"Um… you see I have to attend a meeting on the Science Organization but I'm supposed to give this bento box to Neji-niisan." At the sound of the name, Sakura froze. Hinata looked at Sakura. "Ah… Sakura-chan, can you please give this to Neji-niisan?" she pleaded. Sakura immediately nodded.

"Thanks very much Sakura-chan!" Hinata handed her the bento box and thanked her. She then ran towards the Science Organization's room.

Sakura was rooted on her spot. 'Now what?' Inner Sakura asked. Outer Sakura was frozen. 'Hey Sakura! You have to give that to Neji-san noh! Go ahead and stop gawking at empty space!' Inner Sakura exclaimed as Outer Sakura gulped.

'Are you serious?' She asked her Inner counterpart. Inner sakura rolled her eyes. 'What else d'you think? Just start looking for him and give that lunch box to him. I'm really hungry now Sakura.'

Sakura then started walking like a robot and looked for Neji.

------

Itachi adjusted his binoculars that was focused on someone. Guess who. Of course, it's no other than his beloved little brother.

Itachi smiled at the sight of his irritated brother walking with flock of drooling and ogling fangirls tailing behind him. 'Looks like he's still a lady magnet.' He smirked at the annoyed expression of his brother. 'I wonder if he had finally found a girl for him.'

"Itachi?"

The black-haired man who's hiding on a bush took away his gaze from his binoculars to look at the one who had called him. His eyes widened when he saw the man in front him.

"Kakashi?"

The platinum haired man before him smiled underneath his mask.

"Long time no see."

------

'This is his classroom right?' Sakura asked her inner counterpart. Inner Sakura nodded. 'Ok, just go and give that to him.' Sakura adjusted her glasses before peeking on the room.

She saw Tayuya together with Zaku and their other friends. 'Oh-oh' Inner Sakura uttered. Tayuya noticed her and smiled at her. She and her friends approached her.

"Oh Sakura-chan! Why are you here? You need something?" Tayuya asked in her sweet voice.

Inner Sakura shuddered at the _–chan_ part. Sakura gulped and smiled at them. "Well, Tayuya-san, I'm looking for Neji-sempai. Is he there?" Sakura thanked her luck for not stuttering on the 'Neji-sempai' part.

"Oh Neji-kun? He's on the tennis court. Why?" A girl with dark hair named Kin asked. Judging by the look in her eyes, Sakura presumed, Kin also has a crush on Neji.

"Um… his cousin, Hinata, had requested me to give this to Neji-sempai." She showed them the bento box wrapped in a blue cloth. Kin nodded and Sakura thanked them for the information. She then went to the school's tennis court.

She saw Neji currently playing tennis and immediately felt weak on the knees. 'Sakura… stop gawking at him and just give that to Neji-san.' Inner Sakura uttered.

'I-um… I'm trying.' She gathered all her courage and took some more steps closer towards the brown haired guy. She was about to call him out when a tennis ball hit her hard on the head. She fell on the ground and groaned. "Oww…" she groaned while nursing the lump on her head. A brunette with brown eyes approached her and kneeled beside Sakura.

"Are you okay?" She asked concernedly.

Sakura looked at the brunette beside her and saw two blurry figures. Vertigo had hit her but shook her head and tried to make her vision clear.

"Tenten! What happened?"

At the sound of that voice, Sakura shot up and turned her head to him. Her emerald-green eyes widened; before them stood none other than Hyuuga Neji himself.

"I've hit her." The brunette named Tenten said.

Neji sat before her and took a look at the lump on Sakura's head. Sakura was frozen with his moves.

"Are you dizzy?" he asked her. Sakura met his lavender eyes and shook her head dumbly. "I-I'm o-ok N-neji-sempai." She stuttered and stood by herself. She handed him the blue lunch box and sprinted out of the court.

Neji and Tenten exchanged looks before shrugging. He then stood up and sat on a nearby bench.

'It's like I've met her before, I just can't remember when and where.' Neji thought and opened his lunch.

_Tsuzuku…_

------

**A/N: **Gomen. This chapter was supposed to focus on the Christmas Ball but I haven't got any free time to type it. Our final examination is next week and I have to study hard to be on the top10. XD Well, I'm really sorry for such a lame chapter but I promise you guys that I'll try my best to give you a better chapter next time. Please don't hate me :D May Good Bless you all!

**Replies on the Reviews:**

**deedee2034: **Really?!TT sniff… sniff… Thank you very much!!! You're so kind X3

**cherrysakura12345: **Thanks so much :3

**Mariegurl: **Thanks for the review:D and yep, Haha is their mother while Chichi is their father.

**Sakuraroxs: **Well, for that matter… let's see on the next chapter XD Anyway, thanks for reviewing :D

**Sun: **Thankies :)


	7. My First Dance

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update :P I've been busy with the finals these past days eh and I've been hooked up on pastel drawing XD I just wanna thank all of you guys who reviews and reads my fic! You're the best! Luv ya all!

**Disclaimer: **TT sadly… I do not own Naruto. sniff

------

**Oblique Destiny**

**Chapter VII: My First Dance**

Sasuke wearily opened the door of his apartment. Why is he weary? It's just because thousands of annoying fangirls had, again, chased him just to ask him to be their first dance. He remembered the scary looks of his fangirls. He then shuddered. 

'Good thing I'm still alive.' He thought as he entered the house.

He was surprised that his brother was nowhere to be found in the house. Well… whenever he enters the house, his brother would tackle him into a suffocating bear hug. It's not that he's missing it or anything but, he's just curious on where would his annoying brother be. 

He shrugged off the thought and went to his room. He dropped his bag and had let his body fall on the soft bed.

'I've nearly forgot how comfortable it is to sleep in a bed.' He thought and closed his eyes. Itachi had always taken the bed which forced Sasuke to sleep on the floor.' Sooner, he drifted to a peaceful nap without the disturbance of his brother.

------

"Come in Sakura-chan."

Tayuya gestured Sakura to enter her room. Sakura obliged but crinkled her nose at the smell of her room. 'I think I'm gonna puke.' Inner Sakura uttered. 'The strong perfume's smell is really nauseating.' She added.

"Sakura, seat here." Kin patted the chair in front a table full of make ups and accessories.

'What are those?' Inner sakura asked. 'I think it's what they call make up.' Sakura retorted.

'What are those for?' her inner counterpart asked.

'They're applied on faces. Just like the one on Kin-san and Tayuya-san's faces.'

'What! They're gonna put that thing on our face! I… I think they look ridiculous with those make up…' Inner Sakura said. 

'I think so…' Outer Sakura retorted.

"Umm… Kin-san?"

Kin took out some more make ups from her bag then looked at Sakura. 

"Yeah?"

"Are those necessary?" Sakura asked, pertaining to the make ups in front her.

Kin and Tayuya looked at each other before breaking into a soft guffaw.

"Of course Sakura-chan! It's really necessary. Have you ever seen anybody in a big party without makeup?" Then Kin approached her and opened the foundation. Sakura shook her head.

"I have never attended any parties eh…" Sakura reasoned.

"Well now, you'll know what a party is." Tayuya said and brought out curlers. 

Sakura watched how they use those things. Kin took off Sakura's glasses and started applying the foundation on Sakura's face. It was cool and kinda sticky but she ignored it as Kin continued to apply some on her face. Tayuya on the other hand, released the bun and combed Sakura's pink locks. 

Inner Sakura then noticed something unusual.

'Are there any mirrors here?' Inner Sakura asked. Outer Sakura observed the room for any mirrors but haven't seen any. 

'I think there's none.' She said to her inner counterpart. 

Inner Sakura raised a brow. 'Isn't that weird?' she asked her counterpart.

'What is weird?' Outer Sakura asked. 

'Tayuya-san sure cares for her looks therefore, there should have any mirrors here.' Inner Sakura explained. Sakura thought of it for a while before making a move.

"Ah… Tayuya-san?" she called out the dark-pink haired girl's attention.

Tayuya stopped combing her hair for a while to look at Sakura.

"Yeah?"

"Are there any mirrors here?" her unclear vision stared back at Tayuya. If only she had her glasses, she would see Tayuya's surprised face with Sakura's question. Tayuya looked at Kin before answering.

"There is but we wouldn't need any."

------

Sasuke entered the hall. All of the people stopped what they are doing to look at the young Uchiha. He's wearing a black tuxedo with a black long-sleeved polo underneath and a white necktie. The color emphasized more his handsome features and at the same time, created a brooding aura.

Sasuke felt his fangirl's scary gazes on him and soon, random girls invited him to seat with them. He saw a fangirl who kicked away her date to offer the seat to Sasuke. He also heard some 'seat with me please!' 'you can seat on my lap' 'I'll die to see your smirk' and some others which make Sasuke shudder in fear. 'They're mad.' He thought.

"TEME!"

Sasuke turned his head to the loud mouthed blonde boy. He saw Naruto, Sai and Hinata on a table. Naruto was pointing a vacant chair. Sasuke mentally sighed in relief and walked towards them. For the first time, he thanked Naruto for saving his life from the 'predators'. 

------

"How do I look?" Sakura asked as the car stopped in front the venue. Tayuya looked at her and smiled.

"You look…" she trailed off to think of a proper word.

"Wonderful" Kin finished for her. "Come on. The party's already starting." She said as they step out of the car. Kin then remembered something.

"Uh… Sakura, you go first. Tayuya-chan and I have to do something." Kin said.

Sakura only nodded and walked towards the hall. She passed a guard who shot a weird look at Sakura but only ignored them. She continued to walk on the slightly illuminated corridor.

When she finally entered the center of the hall, all of the people stopped whatever they're doing. Even the guest speaker stopped his speech to look at the pink-haired girl.

Sakura tried to ignore their stares as much as possible. She started waking again but due to her unclear vision, she accidentally tripped on something and fell, face down. She groaned and lifted her face. As she lifted her face to see their reactions, the whole crowd burst into a loud guffaw. Some of them even fell on the floor due to over laughing. Others were clutching their aching stomach because of their laughs.

"What is this? A costume party!"

"Who invited the clown!"

"You look like you've been battered!"

"OoOoH… a human cotton candy!"

Their rants echoed on her ears. The worst thing is, even Neji saw her ridiculous appearance. This made Sakura close her eyes in shame and run out of the hall.

Sasuke, who saw the whole incident, stood from his seat and chased Sakura. Naruto was about to go with him but Sai and Hinata stopped him.

"Let him do it." Sai said to Naruto.

"What! You don't even care with Sakura-chan! What kind of friends are you!" he exclaimed.

"It's not that Naruto-kun. It's just that, its better if Sasuke-san would do it. I mean all by himself." Hinata said and smiled at Sai.

"I don't get you guys." Naruto then slumped back on his chair, completely oblivious of Sai and Hinata's point.

------

Sakura sprinted out of the hall and again, passed the guard and finally knew why he's giving her a weird look. She ran on the snow covered tracks and stopped in front of a fountain. She stared back at her reflection on the water. Her jaw dropped. 

'Kami! Who's that bakemono!' Inner Sakura exclaimed. She really looked ridiculous. Her hair was curled like a native. Ribbons and other accessories were on her hair which made her look like the crazy girl at the market. Her make up was so thick which made her look like a clown. Her dress was a rainbow-colored tube, ball gown. She really looked like she was a clown going to attend a children's party. 

Sakura fell on her knees and plunged her head into the cold water.

Sasuke saw what she did and ran faster to her location.

"Sakura! Are you insane! Why are you killing yourself!" he exclaimed and grabbed her shoulders from the back to lift her face from the water.

Sakura then turned her face towards him. "What are you talking about?" she asked him. 

"What 'what are you talking about'? Are you crazy? Just because of that, you'll kill yourself? Don't be stupid Sakura!" Sasuke shouted at her.

Sakura tilted her head. "You thought I was gonna commit suicide?" she asked him.

Sasuke broke from his angry façade. "Well… aren't you?" he asked.

Sakura laughed raucously. Sasuke looked at her like she was a mad woman.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

Sakura gradually stopped her laugh and looked at him ridiculously. "I'm not that dumb to kill myself because of that incident Sasuke."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Then why did you…" he trailed off when he suddenly got why she had done such thing. "You're only washing off the make up?" he asked as Sakura nodded. Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

She got a handkerchief from her bag and wept the water on her face. She then brought out her glasses and wore it. 

They sat on the edge of the fountain. Sakura took off the ridiculous stuff on her pink hair then held her locks in a tight bun.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked as Sakura faced him. "Of course." She retorted with a smile. "But… Neji-san saw all of it." She stared on the snow covered ground. She suddenly felt how cold it is. She shivered when a cold wind passed them. 

Sasuke looked at her and took off his black jacket then draped it on Sakura's bare shoulders. Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Thanks" she said.

They both stayed at that position for a while. The music echoed from the hall. Sakura smiled when she heard the music being played. 'First Love' Inner Sakura uttered. 'Out favorite song… the song we wished to dance with our first dance if ever.' Inner Sakura said. 'But… that seems to be a wish… just a wish.'

_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori_

Sasuke stood up from his sitting position and went in front of Sakura. He extended his hand to her as Sakura lifted her face to look at him.

"Sakura, would you dance with me?"

She gulped. "I… I dunno how to dance." She said honestly. Sasuke smirked at her. 

"No problem, I could teach you."

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irundarou  
Dare wo omotterundarou_

She took his extended hand and stood up. Sasuke placed her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist. "Just sway with the music." He said as they started to sway with the song.

_You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashi uta utaeru made_

The moonlight bathed the two as they swayed with the music. It was only then that Sakura noticed how gorgeous he looks tonight.

_Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugoki dasouto shiteru  
Wasureta kunai kotobakari_

Sasuke caught Sakura's gaze and smiled. She lowered her gaze to hide her blush.

_Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anatawo omotterundarou_

"You know, you're my first dance." He said. 

Sakura was surprised. "Really?" she asked him. Sasuke nodded. "I never danced with anyone before. I just want to have my first dance with someone who's special to me."

_You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place  
in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made_

Sakura thought of what he had said. 'Special? What does he meant by that?'

She looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Thank you" she whispered.

He returned the smile.

"No problem"

_You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song  
Now and forever_

------

Not so far away from them was a man with black hair together with a silver-haired man hiding on a bush. 

"Oh they're so cute!" the black haired man said, focusing the camera on the dancing pair.

"I like Sakura for your brother. She's different from the others." The silver-haired man uttered.

"You're right, she's really different. My brother used to hate girls and we thought he'd grow up as a homo or something.' His companion sweat dropped. 'I'm really glad that he had finally appreciated someone.'

_Tsuzuku…_

------

**A/N: **How was that? A friend told me I was so cruel to Sakura :( Well… I am cruel! evil laughs Btw, I've been planning to post another fic entitled **Evanescent Perceptions**. It's a drama/romance one and of course, sasuxsaku. While waiting for an update, you can try my other fics :D Well, thank you for reading and hope you'll drop a review XD I love you all! Until next time:D

**Replies on the reviews:**

**cherrysakura12345:** Thank you :D I'm glad that you like it.

**IloveSasuke-kun:** Really? Thanks.

**KiRaTwinkles** Thanks for the info XD

**Mariegurl:** No prob :D I'll try to update as soon as I can :) Thanks.


	8. The Photograph

A/N A big thanks for those who reviewed

**A/N: **A big thanks for those who reviewed :D I'm really glad that you liked the last chapter XD

--

**Oblique Destiny**

**Chapter VIII: The Photograph**

Sakura walked on the corridor of their school. She then noticed a commotion in front of the notice board. She halted.

'What's the commotion all about?' Inner Sakura asked.

'I dunno. Let's check it out.' She thought and squeezed through the crowd to see the cause of the whole fuss. She noticed some girls fainting. Sakura raised a brow at their reactions and lifted her head to look at the thing before them. Outer Sakura's green orbs widened while Inner Sakura's jaw dropped at the thing on the notice board.

It was a picture of her and Sasuke dancing.

A lady appeared on Sakura's side. She glared at Sakura over her glasses. She coughed a little to get Sakura's attention. Sakura immediately turned her head to the lady beside her. The lady has an unusual hairstyle. One side of her hair was long and neat while the other was short and unkempt. She has red eyes, matching her hair color. Also, it is noticeable that her uniform was too fit and her skirt was too short.

"Uh… what is it sempai?" Sakura asked the red-haired girl politely.

"Karin's the name." the girl spat.

Sakura gulped. 'Something's wrong with her.' She thought.

'What? Her uniform?' Inner Sakura asked.

'Partly… but I'm referring to her glare on us.' Sakura retorted.

'I think she's mad.' Her inner counterpart uttered.

Karin seized the picture from the notice board. She then examined it. "Is this you?" she asked Sakura. Sakura nodded nervously. Karin looked at Sakura from head to toes. She laughed raucously.

Sakura raised a brow at her reaction.

'I told you she's mad.' Inner Sakura said.

"You think Sasu-kun likes you?" she asked scornfully.

"Huh?" Sakura tilted her head, completely oblivious on what she's talking about. "I don't get you Karin-sempai." She said.

Karin took out the picture and faced it to Sakura. "See yourself?" she asked Sakura. "You look like a clown dancing with a prince. Sasu-kun just pitied you because you're a pathetic ugly nerd!" She snickered and the crowd around them also laughed.

Karin then tore the picture into pieces and smiled sneeringly at Sakura.

"Keep your fantasies for Sasu-kun coz he's mine. Got it? Mine." she told Sakura. She then turned her back at her and started walking away; intentionally swaying her big ass.

Sakura scratched the back of her head. 'What a weird person.' She thought.

Inner Sakura nodded in response.

--

"Look at Sasuke-kun, he's so cute oh!"

More girls giggled and blushed at the sight of none other than the great Uchiha Sasuke, himself.

Sasuke only rolled his eyes and bit his sandwich. Sakura was no where to be found so he went to the cafeteria all by himself.

The cafeteria's door gradually opened and a red-haired girl followed by her presumably allies entered. Her red orbs widened at the sight of the inky-haired heartthrob.

"Oh my Kami-sama! Isn't it Sasu-kun?" she uttered and immediately flattened her hair and put on some more lipstick on her already thick painted lips. "Am I gorgeous?" she asked hastily on her subordinates. Her companions nodded nonetheless. She then made her way to the eating inky-haired man.

"Oh hi Sasuke-kun." She greeted on her high pitched voice and sat in front of Sasuke. The red-haired girl shot a seductive look at the guy before her.

Sasuke looked at the lady before her and gradually raised a brow. "Who are you?" he asked.

The girl in front of him coughed a little and giggled. "Oh Sasuke-kun. You're so funny. You already forgot me? Remember? I'm Karin, the president of your fanclub." She said and batted her lashes at Sasuke.

"Never heard." He uttered with nonchalance.

And Karin's world suddenly froze.

Sasuke finished his sandwich and stood up, leaving his fangirls' jaws dropping.

--

Sakura had skipped lunch just to secretly watch Neji practice. She then sighed dreamily while trudging the snow covered road of their campus.

'You're so cruel.' Inner Sakura uttered all of a sudden.

Outer Sakura broke out from her reverie. 'Huh? Why?' she asked her Inner counterpart.

'You have just left Sasuke. He told us that he would eat lunch with us remember?'

Outer Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh my Kami-sama! How the hell have I forgotten about that thing?" she asked herself. 'I just wish he wouldn't get angry to me.' She told her inner counterpart and increased her pace to look for Sasuke.

It was so cold that her glasses moistened and she can barely see her pathway. She was surprised when she suddenly bumped on someone and fell on her rear due to the impact.

"Ouch…" she complained.

"Are you ok?" came a well toned voice.

Sakura nodded. The man before her extended his hand to her and helped the pink-haired young lady get up.

Sakura took off her glasses and wept it. She then wore it and looked at the one she had bumped on. The man was tall and pale. He has shades and cap so she could barely see his face.

"You're Sakura-chan right?" The man asked and smiled at Sakura.

"How… how did you know my name?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Of course, I should know the name of my sister-in-law-to-be right?"

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?" she asked.

The man in front of her laughed and patted Sakura's shoulder. "Oh Sakura-chan, you're so cute. My brother and you are really compatible."

'What is he talking about?' Inner Sakura asked.

The black haired man gradually stopped his laugh. "Ah, yeah Sakura-chan, I'll have to leave coz I have to find someone. Ok Ja mata." He said and walked pass Sakura.

Sakura turned to look at the leaving black haired man.

"People are getting weirder these days aren't they?" she asked Inner Sakura.

Inner Sakura couldn't have agreed more.

--

"Oi teme!"

Sasuke turned his head too see Naruto together with Sai and Hinata. Naruto approached him with a very odd grin on his face; Hinata, a smile plastered on her pale face; and Sai… err, the same weird smile.

Sasuke was startled when his blonde friend suddenly put an arm on his shoulder and grinned at him.

"What's your problem dobe?" he uttered, glaring at his blonde friend's nasty grin.

"Why haven't you told us that you like Sakura from the very start?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ooh… Sasuke-teme's denying it." Naruto teased.

Sasuke pried off Naruto's arm and shot him a bewildered look.

"I don't get you dobe."

"Really? Then how can you explain this?" Naruto brought out a picture of Sakura and him dancing. Naruto, Sai and even Hinata waited for his reaction as Sasuke stared at the picture.

"Who took this?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden.

"Aha! Teme finally admits it!" Naruto exclaimed and started dancing like crazy while ranting about his woman-hater-friend who finally proved that he's not a gay.

"Um… somebody had just posted that picture on the notice board and on every corridor in the school." Hinata explained.

"Oi teme now you finally admitted that you REALLY like Sakura-chan."

"Shut up dobe. She's just my best friend." Sasuke said and turned his back on them.

"Ooh… You're such a liar teme! Fool my ass!" Naruto exclaimed only to be greeted by a stone on the face.

--

Itachi entered the faculty room. He spotted Kakashi and went to his table.

"Kakashi" Itachi called out the silver-haired man's attention and sat on the chair opposite him.

The silver-haired man looked up from his paperwork to Itachi. His silver brow rose.

"Why are you on disguise?" he asked.

Itachi observed his surroundings before leaning forward. "Sasuke might find out about our plan and he would surely kill me. Better be careful." He whispered and Kakashi nodded.

"How's our first move?" Itachi changed their subject.

"It came out perfectly as we planned. I've posted the picture on the notice board and on every corridor of the school. That incident had spread out on the entire campus." Kakashi said with a grin.

"Great. Now for our second move."

Itachi brought out a paper and started informing Kakashi about their 'second move'.

_Tsuzuku…_

--

**A/N: **Yipee! My birthday's next week :D I wish for a Sasuke and Sakura plushie (bigger than what I have) and a year supply of bond paper and ink. LoL. But, the greatest gift that I can receive on my birthday are your reviews :D Thanks for reading. Luv you all guys! Until next time! Ja ne.


	9. To the Amusement Park!

Oblique Destiny

**A/N: **Gomen, gomen. I'm really sorry for the late update. I've been hooked up on playing Manga Fighter eh XP It's really cool. (I think you guys should try it XD) anyway, this chapter focuses on Kakashi and Itachi's 'second move'. Ok guys, enjoy!

--

**Oblique Destiny**

**Chapter IX: To the Amusement Park!**

"Oww… he's so brutal…" Naruto groaned while nursing the aching lump on his forehead.

"It's your fault, stupid." Sai uttered.

Naruto turned his head to him. "I'm not stupid you melanin-less bastard!" the blonde boy exclaimed.

"Yeah right."

"Why you!"

"Cut it out guys. Kakashi-sensei's coming." Hinata said. Naruto and Sai turned their heads to their white haired teacher.

"Yo! What's the rumpus all about ah Naruto, Sai?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah…" Naruto slung his right arm on Sai's shoulder. "We're just having a buddy time, that's all. He he he…" Naruto retorted with a grin while Sai nodded with the same weird smile on his pale face.

"Ok. Well… follow me guys, I'll give you an important errand." Kakashi said and turned his back to them then started walking.

Hinata, Naruto and Sai exchanged looks before following their sensei.

--

"Sakura dear, Hinata's on the phone!" Machiko, Sakura's mother called out her daughter who's on her room.

Sakura got out of her room and went to her mother. Machiko gave the phone to her daughter.

"Thanks Haha." She muttered before holding the phone to her right ear. Machiko nodded and went back to the kitchen.

"Hinata, is there any problem?" Sakura asked.

"Uh Sakura-chan, Are you free tomorrow?" Hinata asked on the other line.

Sakura thought for a moment before answering. "Mmm… yeah. Why?"

"Um… It's my birthday tomorrow and I want to celebrate it with my friends…" Hinata said on the other line.

"Oh, omedetou otanjoubi Hinata! By the way, where d'you wanna celebrate your birthday?" Sakura asked.

"I want to have a different birthday this time so I want to go to the Amusement Park." Hinata answered.

"A-amusement Park?" Sakura stammered.

"Hai" Hinata said. "Um… what d'you say?" she asked Sakura.

Sakura gulped. Amusement Park? She had never, ever been on that place. Why? She just doesn't like going out to go strolling or anything. All she would do during her free time is to lock herself in her room and dip her head on gazillion heaps of feet-thick books. (Harry Potter's the thinnest book she had ever read.) Wonder how she still manages to maintain her sanity after reading those tomes.

Back to Sakura and Hinata…

"Sakura-chan? Are you still there?" Hinata asked.

Sakura broke free from her trail of thoughts and adjusted her glasses. "Uh… yeah."

"So what d'you say?" Hinata asked again.

'What d'you think?' Sakura asked her inner counterpart.

'Yeah why not. She's our friend anyway.' Inner Sakura retorted.

Sakura thought for a moment before answering.

"O-okay." Sakura uttered.

"Oh thank you Sakura-chan! You're the best! Ok, we'll meet you in front of the amusement park tomorrow, 4pm. Thanks again Sakura-chan. See you tomorrow!"

And Hinata hanged up before Sakura could even change her mind.

--

The dark-haired girl turned to her blonde friend and black haired friend.

She grinned at them and made a 'thumbs up'.

--

Sakura opened her closet.

'Hmm… what to wear?' she asked herself.

'Just anything comfortable.' Inner Sakura muttered.

Sakura adjusted her glasses and took out a plaid jumper and a lime long-sleeved shirt. She got dressed and combed her wavy, shoulder length bubblegum hair. She held her messy hair in her usual bun and adjusted her glasses. She wore her baby pink doll shoes and was about to exit her room when she remembered something.

"Oh my present to Hinata." She muttered aloud and swiftly went to her drawer and pulled out a box wrapped in a floral cover tied with a red ribbon. She then left her room and went downstairs.

She spotted her father and mother on the living room, watching TV.

"Oh honey, you're off to the amusement park?" Her mother asked when she saw her daughter.

"Yeah Haha." She answered.

Masayuki, Sakura's father, stood up from the couch. "Ok dear, we'll drive you there."

--

'Where are they?' Sakura asked herself as their car arrived in front of the amusement park. The car gradually stopped.

"Ok dear we're here. Where are your friends?" Masayuki asked.

Sakura looked around and spotted Sasuke; leaning on his jet-black scooter. He was clad in a plain black shirt and dark denim pants. An irritated façade on his handsome features as some girls ogle at the sight of him.

"Oh there is Sasuke!" she said aloud.

"Where?" Machiko asked as Sakura pointed the irritated inky-haired boy.

Machiko's mouth formed an 'o' at the sight of the inky-haired boy. She then saw her daughter step out of the car and approach the boy.

"Ooh… my daughter's finally growing up." She muttered aloud as Masayuki looked at her.

"What?" Masayuki asked his wife.

"Nah… I didn't say anything" she said and smiled at her husband. "Ok honey, she'll be fine now. Let's just leave her with that handsome boy."

Masayuki shot his wife a weird look. Machiko only laughed.

"Ok dear… Let's just go home or else you'll miss the basketball game."

With that, Masayuki sped off to their house.

--

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura greeted as she approached her inky-haired friend.

Sasuke dropped his irritated façade and straightened his posture as Sakura approached her.

"Aa." He retorted.

'He's not in a good mood, I think.' Inner Sakura said.

'Yeah… I wonder why.' Sakura thought

"Where are they?" she asked.

Sasuke only shrugged. "They told me that I should be here 4pm sharp. Now where are they?"

Sakura glanced at the crowd of fainting and squirming girls behind them. She stifled a giggle.

Sasuke looked at her. "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

Sakura smiled. "That's why you're not in a good mood…" she pointed the crowd of drooling girls. "Because you're irritated with them right?"

Sasuke sighed and nodded.

Their talk was interrupted when Sakura's phone rang. She flipped open her phone and held it on her ear.

"Hello Hinata?"

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't be able to go there coz my father had just came from abroad and he had surprised me. He told me that he wanted to celebrate my birthday with our relatives. Well… I just couldn't say no to my dad coz it's been five years since I last saw him… I really hope you understand Sakura-chan." Hinata said on the other line.

"Oh… ok. I understand. Well… happy birthday Hinata."

"I'm really glad that you understand Sakura-chan. Thank you so much. Ok, Ja ne."

"Ja"

And Hinata hanged up.

Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"It's Hinata." She told him.

"What did she say?" Sasuke asked.

"She said that she wouldn't be able to come coz her father just came from abroad and they wanted to celebrate her birthday with their relatives." She told Sasuke.

Then Sasuke's phone rang. He excused himself and flipped open his phone.

"Oi dobe."

"Teme, I wouldn't be able to come because I broke an ankle. Oww…" Naruto groaned on the other line. "And… Sai-teme had just called me this morning and told me that he wouldn't be able to come because he'll be going to an art contest. Ok, I'll be going to the hospital. Ja" and Naruto hanged up.

Sasuke flipped close his phone and turned to Sakura. He sighed.

"Naruto and Sai wouldn't come." He uttered.

"Why?"

"The dobe said that he broke an ankle while Sai said he'll join an art contest."

Sakura scratched her head. "Now what would we do?"

Sasuke got off his scooter and grabbed Sakura's hand. She looked at him.

"Then, let's just enjoy ourselves." He said and dragged her to the amusement park; leaving his new fangirls fainting and scowling in jealousy.

Inner Sakura's jaw dropped as they entered the amusement park.

'So this is an amusement park' she thought as they walked through the crowd.

There were various mechanical rides and booths. Mascots and food stands were also present.

'So colorful' Inner Sakura said as Outer Sakura smiled when she saw a clown trying to stop a little girl from crying by giving her a balloon.

Sasuke eventually stopped walking in front of the roller coaster.

Sakura's eyes averted her gaze to the ride in front of them. 'What the…' Her eyes widened as she saw the ride. People where screaming as they reached the high part of the rail.

'Oh my Kami-sama!' Inner Sakura exclaimed as the roller coaster went from high to low part of the railing. The roller coaster went to successive loops. The loud sound of the rollercoaster and the screams of the people who were riding filled Sakura's ears.

'It's scary…' she told her inner counterpart. Inner Sakura was biting her nails due to nervousness. The ride soon ended and the people got off. Some of them were laughing while most of them looked like they're going to throw up.

Sakura gulped. 'I would never dare to take that ride.' She thought

"Sakura" Sasuke called out her attention. "Let's ride."

And Inner Sakura fainted.

"What?!" Outer Sakura exclaimed.

"C'mon, I'll take care of the fee." He said and went to the ticket booth.

"Hey Sasuke! It's ok, I really don't want to ride that thing eh…" she told him but Sasuke seemed to ignore her and bought two tickets. He then grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to the ride.

"Sasuke I'm fine. I… I don't want to ride this thing." She protested but Sasuke ignored her and pushed her to the seat. He pulled down the safety bar on Sakura and did the same to him.

"Oi Sasuke! I really don't want to—" and the roller coaster started to move. It started to move on a slow pace but immediately went to a fast pace. Sakura was screaming on the top of her lungs now.

"Aaahhhh!!" she screeched as the ride went to the high part. Her screams went tenfold louder when the ride dropped from the high part to the low part.

She looked at Sasuke and was surprised to see that he didn't even screamed when they reached a loop. She turned her head to see successive loops.

'I'm gonna die…' she told herself and screamed for her sanity.

--

A black haired man adjusted his shades while looking on the roller coaster; smirking as his gaze was fixed on a certain pair.

"They're having fun." He said.

"They sure are." The white head retorted and sipped his coffee.

Then the platinum haired man's phone rang. He clicked the call button and held it right to his ear.

"Oi Naruto! How's your 'spying' doing?"

"Waah!! Kakashi-sensei! This whole outfit's so itchy! And kids as hard to please!" he sighed on the other line. "Things I do for Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme…"

Kakashi laughed. "Ok, Naruto. I'll treat you ramen tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just do your job, okay?"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei!" and Naruto hanged up.

"Naruto?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi nodded and sipped his coffee.

"That's why I heard 'ramen'." Itachi smirked and averted his gaze to his brother and his 'sister-in-law-to-be'. He then lifted the cup of coffee to his mouth.

--

"So did you enjoy it?" Sasuke asked and turned to his side– where his friend was supposed to be. "Sakura?" he asked when he didn't saw any pink head on his side.

He looked for his pink-haired friend. He sweat dropped when he saw her throwing up on a side. He approached her.

"Hey Sakura, c'mon it's not that nauseating." He patted Sakura's back and the girl continued to throw up. "Well… maybe it is." He uttered.

Sakura gradually stopped. She wiped her mouth with her handkerchief. She then turned to Sasuke.

"Sorry…" Sasuke apologized as she saw Sakura's pale face.

Sakura managed to smile. "Nah… it's alright. I should have told you that I have never ridden that thing eh… and actually, it's my first time to go to an amusement park." Sakura said sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

Sasuke heaved a sigh. "Ok, we're not going into rides now."

He spotted a hotdog stand. "C'mon, I'll treat you." He grabbed Sakura's hand and they went to the hotdog stand.

--

"Yeah! Go Phoenix! Wooh!" Masayuki exclaimed as he watched the game between Phoenix Sans and Chicago Bulls.

Steve Nash made a three point shot.

"Yeah! Phoenix rules!" the brown haired man exclaimed.

His wife, on the other hand, was staring at empty space. 'I'm sure Saku-chan's enjoying this time with that handsome boy.' The roseate haired lady giggled inwardly.

Masayuki noticed this. "Hey, honey, what are you thinking?"

Machiko turned to her husband and smiled.

"I'm just happy." She said and kissed her husband's forehead.

--

Sasuke handed Sakura a hotdog and canned soft drink. Sakura thanked him and they sat on a wooden bench.

"You're feeling fine?" he asked.

Sakura nodded and bit the hotdog. Sasuke opened his soft drink and drank it.

"Sai-kun's joining an art contest?" she asked Sasuke.

He nodded.

"He had always wanted his works to be seen by people. He's a very talented artist ever since. I'm sure he'll win."

Sasuke emptied the can and threw it on a nearby bin. He then looked at Sakura.

"Sakura"

The said girl looked at him. "Yeah?"

"I've been wondering… you only add honorific to Sai. Well… Naruto and Hinata had been your friends but you haven't added honorifics to their names."

Sakura smiled and leaned back on the bench. "You know, Sai-kun and I are childhood friends." Sasuke listened to her. "He's one of my best friends when we were still children. He and my other best friend have always saved me from the bullies. But, they both went to abroad because of their families' affairs. Last year, Sai-kun went back here coz he said life in America was so boring."

"What happened to your other best friend?" he asked Sakura.

Sakura sighed. "I don't know either eh… Sai-kun said that she migrated to London. That's the last thing I knew about her." Sakura looked at Sasuke. "As for Hinata and Naruto, I've just met them when I entered high school." She smiled at him. "I only add honorifics to people who I appreciate very, very much."

--

Sai entered their house. His mother spotted him then approached her son.

"How's the contest hun?"

Sai smiled at her mother. He then showed her mother the trophy he'd won.

"Of course Ma, I won the first place." He told her mother.

The black haired lady pinched the check of her son and smiled. "I know you'll win."

Sai returned the smile.

"Oh, Sai-kun, you hungry? I've made your favorite: yakisoba. Oh, I've left it cooking." And Sai's mother rushed to the kitchen.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it Ma." And Sai went to the phone and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Hello Sai-kun! How's life there in Japan?"

Sai's onyx orbs went wide.

"Gorgeous?"

--

Sasuke's charcoal orbs caught something.

"Let's go there Sakura." He pointed the shooting booth. Sakura stood up and they went to the booth. Sasuke paid then the keeper gave him a toy gun. Sakura watched him as he expertly shoot the action figures in front of them.

'He's good.' She thought and heard a familiar voice.

Sakura turned her head to a side and her emerald orbs caught a glimpse of a silver-haired man together with a black-haired man. They immediately turned their heads away from her and went through the crowd.

'I think I saw Kakashi-sensei.' She thought.

"What would your prize be?" the keeper asked Sasuke as he showed him the prizes.

Sasuke pointed the brown teddy bear with a red ribbon on its neck. "I'll have that one."

The keeper smiled at him. "Good choice." He said and handed it to Sasuke. "For your girlfriend I presume?" the keeper asked, pertaining to Sakura.

A faint blush appeared on Sasuke's cheeks. "She's not my girlfriend." He said.

"Ah, sorry." The keeper apologized and Sasuke turned his heel to the pink-haired girl who's looking on the crowd.

"Sakura"

The said girl turned around and saw Sasuke. She was startled when he suddenly extended a brown teddy bear in front of her. She looked at him and noticed that he's avoiding her gaze.

"Uh… what's that?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke gulped. "Here, take this." He uttered, still not looking at her. She swore that she had seen a faint blush on his cheeks as she received the teddy bear from him.

"Thanks" she said and smiled at him.

--

"She had almost seen us." Kakashi rasped, wiping the sweat on his forehead.

Itachi heaved a sigh and leaned on a bench. "Yeah, Sasuke would surely kill me if he saw me."

And they both sighed in relief.

"Kakashi-sensei! Itachi-niisan!"

The duo turned their heads to see a loud-mouthed clown approaching them.

The clown boy stopped and grinned at them. "Sasuke-teme gave Sakura-chan a teddy bear!" he beamed at them.

Itachi's eyes glinted. He then clasped his hands in front of him. "Oh how sweet of my beloved brother…" he said and sighed dreamily.

Kakashi and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Itachi-niisan's getting weirder…" Naruto uttered.

Kakashi could only nod in response.

--

A jet-black scooter halted in front of Haruno's residence.

Sakura got off the scooter and bowed at Sasuke.

"Thanks, I really enjoyed it."

"No problem."

Sakura straightened herself and looked at him. She then smiled as she hugged the teddy bear he gave her.

"Oyasumi nasai, Sasuke-kun." She said and ran towards her house; with him missing the blush on her cheeks and the smile on her lips.

Sasuke's charcoal orbs went wide with the honorific. He stared at her as she entered her house.

Then his lips formed a smile, a smile that only she can make him.

"Goodnight… Sakura." He whispered.

And he drove back home with a smile same as what she has as she entered her house.

_Tsuzuku…_

--

**A/N: **And that's it for the ninth chapter. More events would happen and more characters would come so watch up for the next chapters! Btw, thanks so much for reading! I really luv you guys! Until next time! Ja ne!


End file.
